Always On My Mind
Always On My Mind is the second episode of Season Two and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Synopsis GOOD INTENTIONS WITH QUESTIONABLE RESULTS — Zoe (Rachel Bilson) is trying hard to stay away from Wade (Wilson Bethel), but when Rose (guest star McKaley Miller) enlists her help in throwing the first BlueBellapalooza, she is forced to ask Wade to convince his old band mate to be the musical act on short notice. Wade convinces George (Scott Porter) to start playing the field and agrees to be his wingman, but when Wade stands him up, he decides to follow the seemingly questionable advice solo. Meanwhile, Brick (Tim Matheson) tries to trick Lemon (Jaime King) into working for him, but she is determined to keep her waitressing job, that is until one of her customers ends up needing medical attention. Cress Williams also stars. Golden Brooks, Claudia Lee, and Charles Robinson guest star. Anton Cropper directed the episode written by Carter Covington. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast *Mary Page Keller as Emily Chase *Mallory Moye as Wanda *John Marshall Jones as Wally Maynard *Dawn Didawick as Eugenia Guest Cast *Golden Brooks as Ruby Jeffries *Charles Robinson as Sgt. Jeffries *Amy Ferguson as Lily Anne Lonergan *Charlotte Graham as Kelly Mention Only Quotes : Zoe: I'm just going to pull over up here... leans into kiss Zoe : Rose: ROAD TRIP!! WOO HOOO!! ---- : Rose: Oh... That's where your pants went. : Lavon: Surely you can ask him a question without falling into bed. ---- : Wade: You're single for the first time since Clinton was President and you're spending it alone on boat when you should be naked with strangers, boat optional. ---- : Zoe: It takes a lot of marshmallows to get any nutritional value. Plus it's almost been 24 hours since I've had sex with Wade, it's either this or smoking. ---- : Rose: Where are your pants? : Zoe: Uh... Nowhere. I was, uh, running. Pant-less, in heels. It's a new thing, people are doing it and I'm a doctor and I have to keep up. of Wade holding Zoe's pants on his balcony ---- : Lemon: George Excuse me, I have to go marry the ketchup's. Maybe they'll go through with it. ---- : Zoe: I have gone years with out sex! : Lavon: Yeah, that may be the problem... ---- : Rose: That was awesome. Gallery Videos Hart of Dixie 2x02 Promo - "Always on My Mind" (HD)|Short Promo Hart of Dixie 2x02 Canadian Promo "Always on My Mind" HD|Canadian Promo Hart of Dixie 2x02 Sneak Peek 2 "Always on My Mind" HD .|Sneak Peek 1 Hart of Dixie 2x02 "Always on My Mind" Sneak Peek (1)|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures This gallery only shows the official pictures released for the episode you're looking for. A more complete gallery can be found here. Any future additions should be done there. GeorgeZoe_S2E2_AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg Zoe_S2E2_AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg ZoeLavon_S2E1_AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg ZoeRose_S2E2_AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg Magnolia S2E2 AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg.jpg WadeGeorge S2E2 AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg WadeGeorge S2E2 AlwaysOnMyMind(2).jpg WadeGeorge S2E2 AlwaysOnMyMind(3).jpg WadeGeorge S2E2 AlwaysOnMyMind(4).jpg Soundtrack * Take My Hand by Claudia Lee Magnolia sings at the Bluebell-a-pollusa * Even If It Breaks Your Heart by Eli Young Band end of the episode, zoe is watching wade and george flirting with the volleyball players. Lavon tries to get zoe to confront her feelings for both of them. * Who Are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton C7. wade tells george to select this song, he does and george starts to dance with the girl. Lemon mixes up the gumbo and emily has an allergic reaction * Up All Night by Kip Moore Wade and zoe are riding in the car and wade changes the radio channel, they almost kiss * Ramblin' Man by Scott Porter george sings with wade's band * Magic Girl by Sleepy Rebels In the beginning of the episode Brick & Lemon talk about Lemon's new job. Ruby & Lavon meet at the coffee shop * If Love Had A Heart by Rose Falcon Zoe and George talk by his truck. * September Leaves by Pete Kilpatrick Band add scene description Trivia Episode Title *The title is a reference to Elvis Presley's 1972 version of Brenda Lee's "Always On My Mind". Cultural References Links Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episodes